Gwen's Great Strength: Part 1
Gwen's Great Strength Part 1 is the 7th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Eviland the first part of the two bit episode. It is scheduled to air May 20 2012. 'Plot' The episode begins with Ben and co fighting Sevenseven in a warehouse. Rook: Ah Ben change already. Ben: Ok ok. Ben pushed down the Omnitrix turning into Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Well now Seven plus Seven equals fourteen hits. Fasttack smashed into Sevenseven and punched him continuously. Gwen: Ben I will help. Gwen charged up her mana but began feeling sick and tired. Gwen: I feel sick. Fasttrack: Gwen im coming. Rook: Ben hes getting away. Sevenseven flew off with a crystal in his hand Ben then turned back. Ben: Gwen are you ok. Gwen: I feel drained like all my mana is disapearing yet I feel it is their. Rook: Gwen why don't you battle me and charge your mana. Later Gwen and Rook stood in an open field readying themselves. Rook: Ok are you ready Gwen. Gwen: Yes. Rook then blasted missiles at Gwen and she blocked it with a shield she then blasted him with energy disks knocking him to the ground he got up and blasted her with a rocket gun she shielded again. Gwen: Ah I feel something in me getting bigger it is mana building up. Gwen began to glow whilst Rook ran towards her. Gwen: No Rook stay back run. Rook: Gwen are you ok. Ben: Rook Get out of there. Gwen then glowed further and mana came rushing out of her causing a massive explosion with Rook in the middle. Later Gwen opened her eyes to see a Galvan near her checking her blood pressure. Gwen: Nah where am I. Galvan Nurse: Ah your awake my dear welcome to the plumbers base hospital you fainted after your mana maifestation attack and Ben Tennyson brought you here. Gwen: Where is Rook he was in the blast. Galvan Nurse: He is in theatre my dear we are still wondering if he will pull through. Gwen: Its all my fault where is Ben. Galvan Nurse: He is with Rook would you like me to take you to him. Gwen: Yes please. Gwen was taken to Ben. Gwen: Ben how is he. Ben: He is still in recovery I just hope the operation went ok. Gwen: Its all my fault Ben I don't know what is happening to me I just feel like my Mana is giving up on me. Ben: Oh great its the communicator go magister. Magister: Sevenseven is in the woods on Earth about to activate the Zeus Crystal. Ben: OK then I will go check it out. Gwen: Im coming to Ben there is nothing more I can do here. Ben: I guess your right come onl. Later Sevenseven is putting the crystal in a transporter. Heatbast: Hey Sevenseven. Heatblast was riding on a stone. Heatblast: I gotta say your quite the rock collector but that isn't what i m here for. Gwen: Wait for me Ben. But still Gwen had trouble with her powers again. Heatblast: Gwen you have to go. Gwen: It's building up again I can't control it anymore. Gwen's power built up higher and she let loose a massive wave of mana hitting Sevenseven and Heatblast. Heatblast: Ah Gwen are you ok. Sevenseven got up only to find that his crystal was destroyed. He then began firing at Heatblast. Heatblast: Alright that is enough. He then pushed down the omnitrix turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Now youre gonna feel a very big shock ay. Shocksquatch let loose a electric blast that shattered Sevensevens armor he then turned back to Ben. Sevenseven went into a frightened state and got into his space pod and left. Ben being in pain fainted from his injury. Gwen: No Ben I...I can't do this anymore I got to go ANITEY INCONTARGEM. Gwen then teleported away. Later Gwen appeared on Anodyne and Verdona walks to her. Verdona: Gwendolyn I new you would come to stay". Gwen: Not to stay grandma I need your help. Meanwhile in the distance. Charmcaster: So Gwendolyn has come crying to sugar momma like you said Sunny. Sunny: Yes I knew she would be here I experienced Mana manifestation at her age to this is gonna be so fun. 'Major Events' *Heatblast makes his Re-appearance *Charmcaster returns *Verdona returns *Seven Seven returns *Seven Sevens armor is destroyed 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (Main Character) *Rook Blonko *Verdona *Other Anodites *Fleeing People 'Villains' *Seven Seven *Charmcaster 'Aliens' *Fasttrack *Heatblast (First re-appearance) *Shocksquatch 'Trivia' *Verdona still wants Gwen to stay. *Gwen teleports to Anodine. *This is the first two parter episode of the Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil series. *When Shocksquatch overloaded Sevensevens armor he went into a frightened state and teleported back to Sotoragg *This episode marks the first time iin this series that two main characters fight each other. *This episode and its secondary episode are shorter than most episodes because it has been split into two episodes. *This episode shows the first major injury in the series. *This episode is the first to show a Plumbers hospital area which concludes that some Plumbers are also nurses. *Sevenseven has no lines in this episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil